Linh Pearl
Linh Pearl is Linh Cinder's stepsister. History When Pearl first met Cinder, she instantly disliked her due to her being cyborg. Her disdain for Cinder was apparent early on as she was reluctant to share rooms with Peony since Cinder was staying in hers. Pearl was very mean and cruel to Cinder, much like her mother Adri. Pearl is seventeen, and has an immense crush on Prince Kai, although her younger sister, Peony, had more obvious feelings. Recent events In the year 126 T.E., Kai comes to Cinder's market stall and gives her some beautiful gloves for the ball. Seeing this, Pearl takes them from Cinder once the prince leaves and dropped them on the floor, shoving a toolbox on the gloves and staining them horribly. After Cinder's identity is revealed and she escapes New Beijing Prison, Pearl and Adri go to visit Kai to snitch on something Cinder has done. Pearl pretends to be shy in order to gain Kai's attention. However, Kai has seen before how horrible Pearl could be, and is not charmed. In Cress, Pearl and Adri are rewarded with 80,000 Univs for providing information on Cinder and her whereabouts. They are also given invitations to the Royal Wedding in which they are going to attend, but she gets upset that the tickets are stolen and finds out that Kai is kidnapped. In Winter, many people call her and Adri traitors for assisting Cinder, which makes her mad. When she gets home, the house is a mess. She sees a Lunar solder who grabs her and she is taken to Luna along with Adri. When she meets Cinder in jail, she asks why Aimery called her princess. Cinder explains that she is Selene, and Pearl laughs hysterically, then asks why she's in jail. She then realizes that Levana wants to be queen forever. Adri and Pearl are spared and presented during the crowning ceremony. After the revolution, she and Adri are presented during the meeting of the world leaders and will become rich in the future thanks to Garan's device. Characteristics Personality Pearl is devoted to her mother, Adri. She shows little emotion to those not closely associated with her, such as Cinder. Instead, she sides with her mother in the argument that cyborgs are lesser than humans and has even took great measures to make sure that Cinder was captured. Pearl is a manipulative person who can easily act like the victim in situations in order to rat someone out, such as the time when she acted innocent in front of Prince Kai. Pearl tends to be nasty when she does not get her way, especially where Cinder is concerned. Physical attributes Because Cinder is canonically stated to stand at 5'8", while Pearl is said to be "nearly six inches shorter than she was despite being a year older" (Cinder, Chap. 2, Pg. 28.) it can be inferred that she is a petite girl at about 5'2" or 5'3". As Peony is described to have "already developed curves that Cinder couldn't begin to hope for", (Cinder, Chap. 3, Pg. 34) there is a chance that Pearl shares this body type as well, but it is unspecified. Hair is thick and hangs "straight down her back," according to Emperor Kai. It is unknown if her hair is chestnut brown, like her younger sister Peony's, (and Adri's) or black like her father Garan's. Pearl also wore a gold gown to the ball, and a kimono-styled dress when she and her mother visit the palace to share information with Emperor Kai concerning Cinder and her escape. Family tree Trivia * Pearl is older than Cinder. * Out of both of her parents, she closely resembles her mother Adri. * She is spoiled and isn't used to manual labor. * Pearl is well-known at school. Fanarts Dress Fitting by AbbiDaSquirrel.jpg|Peony, Pearl and Adri by © Abbi Whozit Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Earthens Category:Alive Category:Characters in Glitches Category:Characters in Cinder Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress Category:Characters in Winter Category:Linh family